Total Drama Island Season 4
by FinalBananaHammock
Summary: Mostly new characters and some old go back to Camp Wawanakwa to compete for ANOTHER million bucks. 7 weeks. 20 campers. Lots of cash. ALL drama.
1. New Arrivals

"Yo! I'm coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Maskoka, Ontario!" Chris exclaimed, standing on the famous dock we all know and hate. "You all know the deal. We have twenty two _new _campers, coming here to compete for another million dollars! They'll compete in challenges, and then give each other the boot in our dramatic bonfire ceremony! And it looks like our first camper is arriving now!"

Chris looked out at Lake Wawanakwa as an orange striped boat arrived. A small, almond eyed Asian kid stepped off, with only a nap sack slung over his shoulder. He wore nice jeans, and a leather jacket, with a crisp white shirt underneath.

"This is…uh…Han…at…oo…row." Chris had to consult his list on that one. "Did I pronounce that right?" He asked.

"Hanatarou." He corrected. (Han-ata-roo) He set his stuff down, and they stood waiting for the next arrival. They didn't have to wait long.

The boat pulled up, dropping off a girl with sleek, jet black hair, tied back in a ponytail. She was dressed kind of like a biker. "There no way this is where we're staying." She said.

"Yup!" Chris said. "This, is Aubrey!" He said to a camera Hanatarou couldn't see.

"Hey Aubrey I'm_" Hanatarou tried to introduce himself but she cut him off.

"Save it short stack." She said, setting down her black leather rolling suitcase.

Next came some guy named Rick, with a hat turned backwards, with sloppy clothes. He carried only a duffel bag, and rode a skateboard over to where the other were standing. He decided to stand next to Aubrey, which was a mistake.

"My bubble P-Diddy." She said, making him scoot away a couple of feet.

The fourth to arrive was a tall, lanky guy with glasses. He had light green eyes, but stood away from everyone else, not speaking a word.

"This is Jacob!" Chris introduced.

"Hey Jacob!" Hanatarou said, putting his arm around the shy guy's shoulder. "I'm Hanatarou!" He put out his hand, but Jacob just scooted away. "Well then!" Hanatarou scoffed.

The docked became crowded as the other eighteen teens arrived.

Jake was fifth, a cowboyish guy, hat and all. He was very tanned from apparently being out in the sun a lot. He wore an open collared red shirt, and khaki pants. Typical country boy.

He didn't get a very good response, only Hanatarou gave him a small wave and uncomfortable smile. Aubrey ignored him, checking her nails.

"Okay then," Jake said, his mood dampened.

Next was a guy carrying some kind of music case that looked really heavy. He had unruly brown hair, and was just taller than Chris.

"Guys, this is Harry." Chris introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Jake said, shaking his hand.

"Coolio," Harry said, setting his stuff down.

The seventh, and roundest yet, person was had an apparent mental disability. Though he had a kind and soft face, he automatically turned people off.

"This, is Jonatha_" Chris was in the middle of his introduction, when Jonathan ran in front of him, and pushed him out of the way. "Dude! Not cool!" He yelled.

"You're pretty…" He said, drooling next to Aubrey.

She looked disgusted and enraged at the same time. "Don't do it." Jake said, leading her away.

Next was some die hard Goth. He had a black mop of hair, with natural black streaks showing here and there. He wore black eyeliner, with nail polish to match. He was only a little taller than Hanatarou.

"Matt!" Chris introduced. "What's happening?"

"Me arriving at a lame summer camp where twenty-one other people will compete with me in stupid challenges to win one hundred grand. That's what's happening." Matt said in a dull voice, passing Chris, and standing with the others.

After him was a large and in charge girl, LeSheniqwa. Chris recognized her from the reward Leshawna went on during Total Drama Action. When she applied, they had to let her on.

"Hey, what's happening?" She asked.

"Don't, answer that." Harry told Matt, who was opening his mouth to reply.

Tenth was some girl in a purple hoodie, totally obscuring her facial features. She looked extremely skinny.

"Janet," Chris said, flashing a smile.

She probably shot him an icy glare, but no one could tell, unable to see under the hood.

Rick, being a totally laid back guy who had nothing to do but eat pizza and watch movies, imagined two red lights where her eyes should be.

A short girl with big ears, glasses, and light brown hair that somehow managed to gross out Aubrey in a weird way was next.

"Bridget's here!" Chris cried unenthusiastically.

"Hey!" She said, running up to everybody else, a big dorky grin on her face.

Even the nice guy Jake didn't approach her. "Hey!" Jonathan said, running up.

"Hey…" Harry said, steering Bridget away from him.

Twelfth was a tall, sparrow boned girl with a big, curly, poofy ponytail. Her lips were big too, but she had a likable feel about her despite her appearance.

"Hello, I guess these are the other contestants?" Parker asked Chris.

"Most of them." He responded. "This is Parker." He said to the other eleven campers.

"Ha, ha! Parker's a dude name!" Rick snickered, barely holding himself together.

Jake elbowed the skater blake in the ribs. "It's true…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks," Parker said, standing next to him.

"No prob," Rick smiled at her.

Last to arrive was a short, stocky, Latina chick with hairy arms and a thick black, greasy ponytail.

"This is Stephanie!" Chris said.

"Hi," She said in an unnaturally deep voice.

"Yeah…hey…" Rick said.

But after that the boat just sat in the water.

"What? Shoo! Scram! Get the other nine campers!" Chris yelled at it.

"No way! You're only paying me for twelve trips back and forth. A big boater yelled from inside.

"You said he wouldn't notice! Someone is _so_ fired!" He hissed into a microphone in his shirt. "Listen…" He said. "Maybe we can work something out…" Chris said.

"Nu-uh! I'm out of here!" The boat pulled away, and went out. Chris turned to face the campers.

"Well," he said awkwardly, looking at this new crowd of campers. He clapped his hands together. "It seems some of the campers won't be joining us like planned, but we'll just have to_" He was interrupted when they heard some kind of yodeling from the forest. "Oh no." Chris moaned.

A bear came charging out of the woods, with a girl with long orange hair riding its back.

"Izzy!" Chris cried. "What are you doing here?!" He cried.

"I'm here for season four silly!" She said, jumping off her bear and onto the dock.

"You can't do that! Even though we need more victims then we'd have an odd number and_" He was interrupted by Izzy again.

"Well it looks like you don't have a boat to take me away, so I'm here to stay!" She bounded over to where everyone else was standing, struck speechless by this strange girl.

"Okay, fine." Chris sighed. "But then the teams won't work! They have to be even."

"Well, I'd rather not have to work with him," Jake said, pointing to Jonathan, who was playing with a very annoyed Aubrey's hair. "if it's all the same to you." He said.

"No," Chris said. "I know what to do." He said seriously. "You all wait here!" He jogged inside the lodge.

Ten minutes later a black helicopter landed in the grass next to the dock.

"Everybody!" Chris jogged back out. "Meet one of our past winners, Duncan!" He yelled.

Right on queue a guy with a green Mohawk came out. He had on sunglasses, a gold chain, and a few gold rings. "What do you want MacLean?" He asked.

"I'll cut right to the chase." Chris said. "I want you back on the show." The glasses fell off Duncan's nose, and his mouth hung open. He quickly regained his composure.

"No way! I'm already living the lap of luxury, no way I'm giving that up to be on this crappy show again!"

"Alright, listen." Chris said, pinching his eyebrows. "I don't need you to give up anything. We just need a fourteenth person!" Chris explained.

"Fine, another million dollars wouldn't hurt!" Duncan said.

"Wait!" A female voice said from inside the copter yelled. Out of it stepped Courtney. "If Duncan gets to be back, then so do I!" She yelled.

"But then we'd have the same problem!" Chris cried.

"I'll go on." A blonde guy with a cow lick said.

"Fine, Billy. Fine." Chris said.

"Hey!" A guy with an orange beanie who looked like a pizza delivery guy walked up, with a big black gangster behind him. "If Billy can go on, then we should be able to too!" He yelled.

"Okay! Angus and Cyrus are on now!" Chris looked like he was about to explode from frustration. "But we still need one more person!" He yelled.

"Ahem," The pilot stepped out of the cockpit. "We brought someone else." He pointed to the door, where a very nervous looking Trent clutched his guitar.

"Phew, good. Just like I planned." Chris said, flashing a nervous smile. "Guys, these are Angus, Cyrus, and Billy. Some interns. And these is Trent, Duncan, Izzy, and Courtney. Some past contestants." Then he turned to the returning people. "This is Hanatarou, Aubrey…" He continued listing names, and pointing. "Everyone savvy?" He asked. "Good. Now, everyone, follow me." He commanded, walking off the dock.

"This ought to be good." Parker said.

"Finally! We get some real action on this show!" Cyrus said, hi-fiving the other ex-interns.

"Time for my sixth chance at winning some serious cash!" Izzy said.

"You ready babe?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"Let's do this!" Courtney answered, putting her arm in his.

How will the teams be divided? Will the new and old campers be able to handle the newest season? Who will be the first person voted off Total Drama Island? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. 1st Challenge

"Okay everyone!" Chris said cheerfully, having regained some of his numbers for a longer season. "It's time to pick teams!" He said. All of the campers were standing in front of him. "We're going to pick schoolyard style, with team captains." He explained.

"What do we do to pick them this time?" Duncan asked. "Something involving extreme torture I'm sure." He said.

"Duncan and Trent." Chris said.

"Duncan and Trent what?" Trent asked.

"You two are the team captains, now get up here." He said.

"Well that was easy." Duncan said, standing on Chris's left, Trent on his right.

"Schoolyard style." Chris said. "Trent, you pick first." He said.

"Alright…uh…Jake!" He said.

"Howdy!" He said, walking up and standing next to Trent.

"Angus," Duncan said.

"Cool," The skinny intern said, walking up.

"Girls now!" Chris said.

"We know how schoolyard style works!" Duncan snapped.

"Okay!" Chris said.

"Trent!" Chris said.

"Umm…hm, uh, I know!" Trent glared evilly at Duncan.

"You wouldn't dare!" He threatened.

"Courtney," He said.

"What! I am _so_ calling my lawyers after this!" She cried, stomping up to Trent and Jake.

Duncan gave a malicious look at Trent before looking over the girls. "Aubrey, I guess." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Duncan Confessional (Outhouse): "He is going down! He probably thinks I'll go easy just because Courtney's on his team! Well think again! Don't tell Courtney I said that though…"

The picking went on until no one was left. On Trent's team were Jake, Courtney, Billy, LeSheniqwa, Cyrus, Izzy, Harry, Bridget, and Jacob. On Duncan's team were Angus, Aubrey, Rick, Parker, Matt, Janet, Hanatarou, Stephanie, and Jonathan.

Chris turned to Duncan and his team. "I christen you the Mysterious Snakes!" HE said.

"Cool," Rick said.

"And you are the Mad Cows!" Chris told Trent's team.

"Is it just coincidence that the team I'm on are the Mad Cows?" LeSheniqwa asked, turning to Billy, who just shrugged.

"Alright kitties!" Chris said. Angus rolled his eyes. "Who's ready for your first challenge?"

"Right now? But we just got here!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know!" Chris laughed. "Now everybody! Into your bathing suits and up the cliff!"

"Not this again!" Duncan cried. Courtney gulped.

"Couldn't you have come up with anything more original?" Trent asked.

"We were planning something else, but this is way more legal." Chris explained. Trent and Duncan edged away.

Meanwhile, Jonathan was undressing himself. Outside. "Eww, I _don't_ need to see that!" LeSheniqwa cried, covering her eyes.

"Take it inside loser!" Angus yelled.

Hanatarou dashed behind one of the cabins and puked.

"Nice," Matt groaned, heading inside to change.

In fifteen minutes they were all standing on top of the cliff in their bathing suits. "I can't believe I'm doing this again." Trent moaned.

It was just as they remembered. There were two rings in the water, the larger one holding sharks, and the smaller one inside it shark free. Trent had always wondered how they kept the sharks away without a steel wall or something, but he didn't question it as long as it worked.

"Alright! I'm first!" Izzy yelled, throwing herself over the edge. "Woooooooooo!" They heard her scream all the way down with a splash at the end.

"She made it!" Chris said, seeing Chef's boat come to pick her up in the inner ring. "So, the Mad Cows are up first then!" He said, motioning for the other nine to come forward. "And second up, Bridget!" He said.

The small girl stepped up next to Chris. Everyone could see she was scared out of her mind. Her knees were even knocking together.

"I-I don't think I can." She stuttered.

"Alright then," Chris said. "but you'll have to wear_" Chris was about to introduce the dreaded chicken hat, when Harry charged forward from the crowd.

"Let's do this!" He yelled, grabbing Bridget's arm and dragged her over the cliff with him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed, both of them making a splash in the inner ring.

"Okay…" Chris said. "Moving right along…uh…LeSheniqwa!" He said, consulting his list.

The large girl stepped up, and even though she wasn't quite as shaken as Bridget looked, she was still scared.

"This is for you Leshawna!" She screamed, jumping off and plugging her nose. This splash was huge, but she did land in the safe zone.

Billy, Jake, Cyrus, and Trent all jumped off without incident. Then it was Courtney's turn.

"Come on babe! You aren't scared are you? What about that medical condition that prevents you from jumping off high cliffs?" Duncan teased.

Courtney almost turned around and slapped him, but thought better of it remembering that it would be screened on national television.

Courtney Confessional: "Sure I was scared, but this is my fourth season of this show. I've done _way_ worse. And if there was anything I'd learned from the first time, people don't appreciate it when you don't "contribute"."

So Courtney bent her knees, and actually jumped! With a small _sploosh_ she landed dead center in the ring.

"Yes!" She cried, emerging from the cool water. Duncan's mouth hung open in shock.

"Okay then," Chris said. "Next up is…Jacob!" He said. Jacob gulped, and his eyes practically bulged out of his head.

He took a couple of shaky steps up to the edge, and peered over. "Come on! Hurry up!" Jake "encouraged".

Jacob shook his head, and stepped away. "Bawk bawk!" Duncan crowed.

"Okay, here is your chicken hat." Chris said, putting the chicken-shaped hat on his head. "Your path down is thataway!" Chris pointed to an escalator.

Jacob nodded slowly, stepping onto the top step.

Jacob Confessional: He sighed, and looked at the floor.

"Ha, ha!" Angus laughed. Parker elbowed him in the side.

"Okay, Misty Snakes, your turn!" Chris said. "Starting with Duncan. Down you go!" He said.

"Whatever," Duncan said, jumping into the safe zone without issue.

"Angus!" Chris said. He, Aubrey, Matt, and Janet jumped off, and it seemed it would be smooth sailing. Then it was Rick's turn.

"Who knows? This could be fun!" He said, jumping off with ease. But he landed about two meters away from the safe zone.

"Paddle!"

"Go!"

"Move it!" Everyone yelled.

"Uh oh." Rick gulped. "Ahh!" He screamed, paddling around and around the safe zone, but the shark was gaining.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chef said, driving the boat over the shark, and letting Rick aboard. As soon as he got on, he flopped down on the deck, exhausted.

"Wow," Chris said. "I _love _thisshow! Next is Parker!"

The girl walked up to the edge, took a deep breath, bent her knees, and stepped away. "Aww man!" Duncan groaned from the beach.

"Hey!" Hanatarou said, walking next to her. "We'll go together!" He said, offering her his hand.

"Thanks," Parker said with a smile, taking his hand in hers.

"Here we come Mysterious Snakes!" Hanatarou yelled, jumping over the edge, bringing Parker with him. Luckily they both landed in the safe zone.

Parker Confessional: "It was _so_ nice of Hanatarou to help me. That makes two people here who aren't totally insane."

"Stephanie, you're up!" Chris smiled.

The girl walked up, and peaked over the edge. "Long way down huh?" She asked Chris.

"Three thousand feet." Chris said. "Now down you go!"

"I can't do it." She said.

"Excellent," Chris said, putting a chicken hat on her head, and directing her to the escalator.

"How is this even possible?" She asked on the way down.

"Last and probably least, Jonathan!" Chris said. The boy was asleep on the grass a few feet away. Chris's mouth hung open.

He put a chicken hat on Jonathan's head, and dragged him onto the top step of the escalator. "Okay then," He sighed. "I'd better get down there." He jogged down the whole cliff and appeared in front of the kids, who were still stunned by Jonathan's "performance".

"Wow, that's just…wow." Aubrey said.

"Okay everyone," Chris said, standing in front of all the teens. "For the second part of your challenge, you'll be constructing_"

"Hot tubs, we've done it all before." Duncan said, interrupting.

"This time, you'll be building saunas," Chris corrected.

"Yes!" Parker cheered.

"for Chef and I." Chris finished.

"No!" Almost everyone grimaced.

"Now, the Mad Cows get carts, since more of them jumped off the cliff." Chris explained.

All of the Mysterious Snakes glared at Jonathan, who was curled up at the foot of the cliff, still asleep.

"Hup, hup! Let's get to it!" Chris said.

The hardest part for the Med Cows was loading up the crates, which, mind you, wasn't very hard. Soon they were off, the Mysterious Snakes becoming just specks on the horizon, struggling with their crates.

Aubrey and Janet were struggling with one together, Duncan was making mildly good time by himself, Hanatarou was helping Parker, Rick was getting his own, and Stephanie and Matt were working on the same one, and Angus was practically dragging one, getting left behind by everyone else.

"This isn't working." Parker said, stopping.

"Well duh, we would have carts if a certain _someone_ had just jumped!" Duncan glared at Stephanie.

"How was I supposed to know that idiot would fall asleep?" Stephanie asked.

"He was right next to you." Duncan said.

"Guys, that's not what I meant." Parker said. "Maybe we need a new strategy."

The Mad Cows were making good progress, already in sight of the campgrounds.

"Yes!" Bridget cried, as they reached the grounds.

"This challenge ain't over yet!" Jake said, starting to unload the crates.

"Look!" Harry said, pointing back to the beach.

The Mysterious Snakes were charging from the beach, all of the tools in hand.

"Oh man!" Trent cried. "Everyone, get these crates open!" By the time that was done, the Mysterious Snakes were already constructing their sauna.

When the Cows were halfway done, it seemed the Snakes were done. "Oh no!" Rick cried, looking at the top. "Where's the roof?" He asked.

Everyone desperately looked around, but the planks were gone. "How did you divvy up the supplies when we took the stuff out?!" Duncan questioned Rick.

"Ten piles. One for each of us." He answered casually.

Duncan made a fist, and grinded his teeth. "And was Jonathan awake when you did this?" He asked.

"Oh…" Rick thought, lifting up his hat and scratching his head. "Maybe not…"

"Everybody! We've gotta go get those planks!" Hanatarou called out. Almost the entire team ran back to the beach to go look for the roof.

Parker stayed behind, and smiled as she saw the Cows' _wooden_ crates. She had an idea.

The Snakes raced back to the cabins, Duncan carrying the missing roof piece above his head. By then the Cows were completely finished, looking for errors. Parker was on the roof of their sauna, pounding in the last nails.

"Parker? Wh-what did you do?" Duncan asked, dropping the roof. Parker indicated the Cows' crates. "That's what I'm talking about!" Duncan cheered, hi-fiving her.

Courtney stared evilly at them from behind the Cows' sauna.

Courtney Confessional: "He had _better_ not be two timing me _again_! He wouldn't, if he knows what's good for him."

"Alright kitties, time's up!" Chris said, walking up from who-cares-where. "It's time for some judging!"

First he inspected the Cow sauna. He flipped the steam button experimentally, and it poured out. "Awesome!" He said coming out. The results were the same with the Snakes' sauna. "Well, I think we have a winner here!" Chris said, after having a hushed conversation with Chef. "The Mad Cows!" He declared.

"Woot, woot!" Cyrus cheered.

"Alright!" Harry and Billy hi-fived, then chest bumped.

"What?! No fair!" Hanatarou cried.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Angus asked.

"Taking wood from the other teams' crates?" Chris said. "Not cool."

Everyone fixed Parker with an icy glare, and she grimaced.

"Which means," Chris said. "I'll be seeing the Snakes at the Bonfire tonight." Then Chris walked to the Cows' sauna. "And I'll be seeing _you_ after that."


	3. 1st Bonfire

A/N: Since earlier today my computer was going screwy, and chapters were being deleted, moved around, and re-uploaded, I decided to reward you guys for your patience with this new chapter, right now! BONUS!

Duncan just rolled his eyes.

Duncan Confessional: "I know Jonathan is a total dweeb and all, but Parker messed up. If she hadn't taken wood from the other team, we might have won anyway. She's going down."

Aubrey Confessional: "Jonathan's a total, gross moron. He's gone."

Rick Confessional: "Parker."

Hanatarou Confessional: "Jonathan."

That night at the bonfire…

"Well, hello campers." Chris said. "Tonight one of you will be going home. And you can't come back. _Ever_." He said.

"Heard it all before." Duncan crossed his arms, and leaned back. No way he would be kicked off.

"I only have nine marshmallows on this plate. Whichever one of you doesn't receive a marshmallow, is gone. Duncan." He said, holding out a marshmallow.

"Alright!" He said, sticking it with a stick he found.

"Aubrey, Matt, Hanatarou, Janet, Angus, Rick." He called out the next set. Each of them relaxed when they received their marshmallows.

Only Stephanie, Jonathan, and Parker were left sitting by the bonfire. "Each of you contributed to your team's loss." Chris said. "I only have two marshmallows left." He said, weaving the drama a little two tightly. "One of you is going home, and it is not Stephanie." He said, giving her a marshmallow. "And…the first person voted off of Total Drama Island, Season 4, is…"

Everyone held their breath. When they asked around, there were mixed responses. Nobody knew who would go. "Jonathan." Chris finished. The boys head hung low as he walked slowly down the dock of shame.

"Yes!" Parker cried, skipping over to receive her marshmallow. She got three evil eyes from Duncan, Hanatarou, and Angus.

Ten minutes later, Chris was walking to the saunas with a towel wrapped around his waist and head. "Ahh…all these new kids are a pain. I could use this steam…" He said, stepping in and cranking it up. "Oh yeah…" Chris folded his arms behind his head, sat back, and relaxed. Until he heard a loud clunk outside.

"Huh? What was that?" He asked. Moving to the door. He turned the knob, but it didn't open. "Hey! Anybody there? Hello?!" He screamed, pounding on it with his fists.

"Ha, ha! Serves that jerk right!" Aubrey said, standing outside with Janet. She had her hood down, which had been concealing a soft face, and long, flowing brown hair. "I don't get why you always keep your hood up." Aubrey said as they walked away.

"I think it's better to always keep an air of mystery about yourself." Janet said in an angelic voice.

"Whatever," Aubrey said as they entered the Snakes cabin.

"Hello?! Anybody?!" Chris cried. At that time Duncan just happened to be walking by, on his way to the can.

"MacLean? Is that you?" Duncan asked.

"Yes! Duncan! Can you get me out of here?" Chris asked pitifully.

"I don't know…" Duncan said.

"Come on! Think about what this is doing to my hair!" Chris cried.

"Alright," Duncan gave in. "On one condition."

"Anything! Name it!" Chris said.

"Well…"

"Who will survive the next round? What will go down between Duncan and Trent? Find out next time…on Total! Drama! Island!" Chris said. "And Chef! We need to organize a flight! ASAP!"

A/N: This chapter was originally going to be part of the previous one, but since it was turning into such a long load (seriously! I didn't mean for it to get that long! When more campers are eliminated, they'll get shorter!) I divided it up. Next one up soon!


	4. Run And Go Search

"Last time, on Total Drama Island," Chris said, standing on the dock. "Fourteen campers arrived, though we were sorta hoping for twenty two. But to even it out a little, we brought in Duncan, Courtney, Trent, and three of our interns. They were divided into two teams, the Mad Cows, and the Mysterious Snakes. In the first challenge, most of the campers jumped off the cliff, except for a few. In a close shave, the Mad Cows won when Parker stole wood from the other team. Even though it was close, since he fell asleep during the whole challenge, and managed to gross out all of the girls in one hour, the first person voted off was Jonathan. Who will be voted off next? Find out here, on Total! Drama! Island!"

*Tacky Opening Them Plays*

"So you locked Chris in the _sauna_?" Hanatarou asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Yup," Aubrey smirked, as she told the story. "He was almost crying!"

"I'm impressed." Duncan approved.

Just then, they all heard a loud horn screech across the campgrounds.

"This had better not be the Awakathon again." Trent mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he walked out of the cabin.

"Anybody know what time it is?" Bridget asked.

"By the position of the sun, about 6:30." Harry said, looking up.

Angus walked up and yawned. "6:31," He said.

Bridget ignored him. "You're so smart!" She praised.

"I know," Angus said, walking away.

"Thanks," Harry said, also ignoring Angus.

Chris walked out from nowhere again, and by then all of the campers were assembled. "Today's challenge will be a scavenger hunt through the entire island!" Chris exclaimed.

"We did _that_ last season too!" Duncan interrupted.

"This time it's gonna be different." Chris said. "Each team will receive a list of items. They must then scour the island for said item, and the first team to come back with all the items on the list will win, and the other team will go to the bonfire." He explained.

"Awesome, let's do this!" Jake said.

"Just one more thing." Chris said.

"What? I wanna get this started!" Rick said.

"Due to some uh, issues…" Chris looked at Aubrey. "Gwen will be returning to the show!" He said.

"What?!" Trent asked. "Did you say _Gwen_ is coming back?" He was totally stunned.

"Hah, hah, yeah." Chris snickered.

"Uh…hey everyone!" Gwen said, coming out from behind one of the cabins.

"Hey girl! Leshawna told me all about you!" LeSheniqwa told her. "It'll be great to have you here!"

"And she'll be on the Mysterious Snakes!" Chris added.

"Aw man!" Trent sighed, slapping his forehead.

"Hey Duncan…" Gwen said, walking over to him.

Gwen Confessional: "It's kind of awkward being back with Trent…and Duncan…and Courtney."

Courtney Confessional: "!"

Trent Confessional: "It's great that Gwen's back and all…but in a lot of ways I wish she wasn't. After everything that went down on Total Drama Action…it would have been better if we had a clean break…you know?"

"Okay, here are your lists." Chris said, handing Duncan and Trent both sheets of paper.

"What kind of scavenger hunt is this?!" Duncan asked, looking at the list. "A white squirrel? Chef's sticky buns? A rock from the top of the cliff?"

"Yep." Chris said. "Now go campers go!" He said.

Each of the two teams ran off in different directions.

"Where to first captain?" Jake asked Trent. "I think we should split up, each person taking one item. Izzy can go get snake eggs, LeSheniqwa can go get an orange raft in the woods…" He continued to list where everyone should go and what to find, and the hunt was on.

"Ugh, this is such a stupid challenge!" Rick exclaimed as he got his torso over the side of a high cliff. He rolled onto it, and picked up a small rock. "Now I get to go _all the way down_ again." He said. "Yippee."

Matt and Janet both looked at each other, standing in the door to the kitchen, daring the other to retrieve the sticky buns from the oven. Chef was nowhere in sight, but he could turn up at any time.

Janet gave Matt a small push, and he stumbled through the door, looking around nervously.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

"How am I supposed to find one raft, in _these_ woods?" LeSheniqwa asked, wandering aimlessly.

"I don't know, by _looking_?" Angus asked, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Are you looking for an orange raft too?" LeSheniqwa asked.

"Nah, I'm looking for some white squirrel." He said. "Are they even real?" He asked.

"I dunno. Knowing Chris, it probably isn't." She answered.

"Yeah, you know…we could help each other with our items." He reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah sure you got it." They shook hands, and walked off together.

Angus Confessional: "As if I'd actually help _her_."

LeSheniqwa Confessional: "As soon as I find my item,"

Angus Confessional: "I'm out."

LeSheniqwa Confessional: "I'm out."

Trent looked down into the lake, shaking nervously. "I don't know if I can do this." He said.

"Come on Trent!" Harry cheered.

"Yeah! You've got it!" Bridget said.

"Don't you guys have your own items?" Trent asked them.

"We already got them." Harry said, holding up a chicken hat. Bridget held up a cow hat.

"Of course," Trent mumbled. "Okay, here I go!" He jumped into the water, and didn't resurface for a while.

"You think he's okay?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Bridget answered.

Suddenly Trent appeared on the back of a shark. He had his arms around it's neck, trying to get into it's mouth.

"You can do it Trent!" Harry cheered.

"Yeah!" Bridget yelled.

"AHHHH!" Trent screamed as the shark sped him away to the right.

"Come on!" Harry said to Bridget, racing along the coast.

The shark sped Trent almost half way across the island, him screaming his head off the whole way.

"Trent?!" Gwen looked up from the hole she was digging to find the world's third most deadliest crab.

"Huh?!" Courtney popped up from the hole she was digging to find a three foot seashell. "These items are totally ridiculous!" She cried.

"Feel free to drop out any time!" Gwen taunted.

"In your dreams Goth girl!" Courtney growled. They both went back to their digging.

Courtney Confessional: "Yeah, so what if these challenges are totally stupid. If weird Goth girl could get all the way to the final two season one, I can too. Right? Right?"

Rick walked through the woods, cliff rock in hand. "Aw man, my shoe lace is untied!" He said, bending down to tie it back together. But when he got up, his rock was gone. "Huh? Where'd you go?" He asked. Then he saw it rolling down a hill toward a huge mud puddle.

"Oh no you don't!" Rick cried, running after it. But at the top of the hill he tripped on his right shoelace, which he forgot to retie, and tumbled past his rock, making a splash in the mud. "Aw man." He moaned, getting up. But once again, his rock was nowhere in sight.

Matt ran out of the kitchen, tailed by Chef Hatchet. But that provided the perfect distraction. She slipped into the kitchen, and grabbed a tasty sticky bun from the counter. It looked so good…There were five, surely it wouldn't matter if she took just one?

"Look! There's the raft!" LeSheniqwa said as she and Angus walked in the woods.

"And there's my white squirrel in the raft!" Angus cried. He shot forward and scooped it up before it could run away.

LeSheniqwa Confessional: "Looked like I didn't need to betray him after all. But…"

LeSheniqwa let go of the raft, grabbed the squirrel from Angus's hands, and chucked it into a tree.

"Wh-what?!" He cried in dismay.

"See yah later…Snake!" She said, grabbing the raft and running off.

"Grr…" Angus grinded his teeth together in frustration. "Here squirrelly squirrelly…" He said softly, moving toward the tree LeSheniqwa chucked it into.

"Come on now…" Trent moaned, steering the shark towards the beach, digging his heels into it.

"Here he comes!" Bridget yelled, pointing him out, zooming toward them.

"I've got an idea!" Harry said, running fast toward the cabins.

Trent and the Shark crashed into a mound of sand, both coughing and spluttering. Harry came back with his music case, hitting the shark on the head, knocking it out.

"Nice!" Trent said, ripping a tooth out, and dragging it back into the water.

"Ow!" Gwen cried, chucking the big red crab out of the hole, and onto its back, where she put it in a net, carrying it back to camp at a safe distance.

"Alright!" Courtney cried, popping out of the hole she was in with a big blue shell the size of her torso above her head. She raced back to camp as well.

All of the campers were assembling with their items in hand. Aubrey had an exhaust pipe from Chef's hotrod, while Billy, Jake, and Cyrus were wrestling a very reluctant Sasquatchanakwa back. Rick returned all muddy with his rock in hand, and Matt returned, panting from the woods. Janet emerged from the kitchen with sticky bun all around her mouth, but none in hand. LeSheniqwa dragged her raft back, and Angus followed clawed up with his squirrel in his beanie. Trent, Harry, and Bridget returned with their spoils as well. Soon everyone was there.

"Well, it seems everyone successfully brought their items to the table," Chris said. "Except…" He looked at Janet, who shrugged.

"Wait!" Gwen said. "Where's Jacob?" She sneered. It was true, Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

"So it seems it's up in the air. If Jacob doesn't return with an item, it's a tie." Chris said. So they waited. After about ten minutes, Jacob crawled out of the woods, covered in branches, mud, and leaves.

"What item did he get?!" Harry asked.

Trent consulted the list. "I dunno," He really couldn't remember.

"Do you have your item?" Chris asked.

Jacob shook his head, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Well then, looks like it's a_" Chris was about to call it a tie, before eyeing Rick's rock. "What is this?" He asked, snatching it away. "This is _not_ a rock from the top of the cliff." He declared, tossing it into the woods.

"What's up man?" Duncan asked Rick.

"Well, I tripped in the woods, and then it was gone. So I thought like, 'Why not just get a regular rock? Nobody will know the difference!' So I did, and here we are." He explained.

"Ugh," Duncan slapped his forehead.

"Which means I'll be seeing the Mysterious Snakes for the _second _time." Chris said.

Parker Confessional: "I know Rick messed up and all, but I've gotta vote for Janet. How hard is it to get _sticky buns_? Granted they were Chef's sticky buns, but still!"

Duncan Confessional: "I know Janet messed up and all, but I know how tempting sticky buns are. I lost a_ hundred grand_ because of them. Just ask _Owen_!"

At the bonfire…

"There are ten campers in front of me, but I only have nine marshmallows on this plate." Chris said. "Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave the camp. And you can't come back. _Ever_." He said.

"Yeah, let's just get on with it!" Angus said.

"Fine," Chris said. "Duncan, Stephanie, Matt, Parker, Angus, Aubrey, Hanatarou, Gwen!" He called out the names, and they all stood up to receive their marshmallows. Except Janet and Rick.

"Each of you failed to complete your assignments today." Chris said. "And, the final marshmallow of the night goes to…" He moved his finger back and forth between the two candidates. Rick sat there smugly. He didn't think there was any way they'd pick him to go, and not the weird, hooded girl beside him. "Janet." Chris finished.

"What? Are you kidding me?!" Rick cried, standing up.

"See yah P-Diddy!" Aubrey waved him off.

So with his head hung low, he walked down the Dock of Shame, and stepped onto the Boat of Losers, which sped him away.

"And that concludes our second dramatic bonfire ceremony!" Chris said. "What will happen now that Gwen's back? Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Island!"


	5. The Splash And Go Olympics

"Last time on, Total Drama Island!" Chris said. "The second challenge was a scavenger hunt through the whole island! There were double crosses, "friendly" competition, and lots of mud! In the end, the Snakes lost again, and booted Rick, who couldn't find his rock. Who will rise to the occasion in the next challenge? Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out now, in Total! Drama! Island!"

*Tacky Opening Theme*

It was a damp, humid day at Camp Wawanakwa, rain pouring down. Matt and Janet were talking on the porch of the Snake cabin.

"So then you ate _all_ the sticky buns?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…" Janet sighed. For once, her hood was down. Besides Aubrey, Matt was one of the only people she could trust.

"So I risked my life, going up against a psycho chef, so you could eat sticky buns?" He asked.

"Oh please, you ran and screamed like a little girl!" Janet said.

Matt tried to come up with a snappy comment, but found nothing to say. He was glad when Duncan and Gwen walked up and shifted the conversation. Janet flipped up her hood before he could see her face.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mysterioso!" He said. He turned to Matt. "What's wrong, is your foundation running?" He taunted.

Janet snickered, and Matt grimaced. Once again, Matt was saved from coming up with a snappy comeback, when a violent flash of sheet lightning lit up the sky. After that, it seemed the rain came down even harder.

Aubrey walked up to the group, stretching her arms. "Hey guys," She yawned.

"What do you want?" Duncan asked.

"Well…I wanted to propose something." She said.

"If it's marriage, you can already forget it." Duncan joked.

"In your dreams!" Aubrey scoffed. "Anyway, I was thinking the five of us could make one killer alliance!" She said.

"How so?" Gwen wondered.

"Yeah, I've been in one or two alliances, and one of them only lead to me cleaning the Communal bathroom with a toothbrush." Duncan added.

"Well," Aubrey said. "We would have strength in numbers right now, so the next time we lose, we could vote off anybody we want. And in the merge, we would still have a hardy amount of people." She finished.

"Sounds good to me." Matt said.

Aubrey Confessional: "So what, I had to put that dweeb of a Goth Matt in the alliance. I never would have gotten Janet in without him. And if worst comes to worst I can just convince everyone else to vote him out."

Matt Confessional: "Do I know that Aubrey and everyone else are just playing me? Duh. But, the first people to go are the people who don't attach themselves to anybody. If I just keep my mouth shut, and my eye on the ball, I can take this!"

Courtney walked onto the porch of the Cow's cabin, and saw the five talking.

"What are they up to?" Courtney asked Trent, who was out there with her. "Do you think they're forming some kind of alliance?" She asked.

"I dunno." Trent said, scratching his head.

"Well if so, we should be prepared!" She said.

"For what?" Trent asked.

"The merge!" She said.

Courtney Confessional: "He is _so_ clueless! But he's likable _and_ talented. He could make a really good alliance member."

"I guess," Trent said, scratching his head again.

"I think we should form an alliance too." She said.

"With who?" Trent asked.

Trent Confessional: "Okay, so maybe I'm not a major strategist. I think that may have been what got me eliminated two seasons ago. Courtney _did_ get pretty far last time. I dunno."

"Bridget, Jacob, and Harry." Courtney said. Obviously she had been thinking it over for quite some time.

Courtney Confessional: "I've been thinking this over for quite some time. I've got it down to a science."

Trent Confessional: "It's like she's got it down to a science!"

"Bridget and Jacob are both floundering idiots, and Harry will stick to Bridget like glue!" Courtney explained.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Trent said, just as another flash of lightning lit up the sky.

"Hello campers!" Chris said, jogging up under an umbrella, still having a white, toothy grin despite the weather. "Front and center!" He called.

Soon all of the campers were assembled, getting soaked to the bone by the rain.

"I hope you're ready for today's challenge!" Chris said.

The only response was Billy giving a huge sneeze, probably because of the weather.

"Since I know you're all dying to know," Chris said. "today's challenge will be water Olympics!" He said.

"Aren't you supposed to like, not go in the water if there's lightning?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, I know!" Chris chuckled. "Now everybody down to the beach for the first event!"

Everybody groaned, but followed Chris anyway.

They all stood on the sand, and looked out at the lake, where fried fish were beginning to surface.

"That doesn't look good." Bridget said. Billy gave another mighty sneeze.

"Okay, I'll be selecting two people from each time "randomly"," Everyone grimaced when he put the air quotes around randomly. "to compete in the first event. Water skiing!"

"That doesn't sound so terrible." Harry said to Bridget.

"Let, me finish!" Chris said. "You'll be doing _three-legged_ water skiing!" Chris said.

"Say wha?!" Cyrus asked.

Chris held up to bands. "We'll band the partners' legs together, and they'll try to ski through the course!" Chris indicated the stormy water, where waves were rising and falling, and buoys were set up. "Doesn't that sound like fun?" Chris asked.

Almost everyone present rolled their eyes.

"Okay, enough talking!" Chris said. "The teams will be Harry and Courtney, against Hanatarou and Gwen!" He said cheerily.

Courtney shot Gwen a malicious glare.

"Yeah, that sounds _random_." Gwen said.

Ten minutes later Trent, Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan were all strapped in, trying to balance on the water.

Gwen and Hanatarou looked awkward, Harry and Courtney were just ridiculous.

"Alright!" Chris said. "On your mark, get set, go!" He yelled.

The boats took off, catching Harry by surprise. He immediately lost his footing, and crashed into the water. Due to that, Courtney fell in too. It was over before it started.

Harry Confessional: "Okay…so maybe I'm not the _best_ water skier ever…"

"The winners of the first event…" Chris said. "The Mysterious Snakes!"

"Yeah!" Angus cried.

"Booyah!" Hanatarou cried.

"Don't get too excited." Chris said. "There's plenty more to come!"

In ten more minutes, Izzy and Angus were both in scuba diving suits, about dive into a pool full of electric eels.

"Alright, remember, the first person to emerge with an electric eel is victorious. Go!" Chris yelled, as his umbrella was blown away. "Aw darn it!"

Izzy and Angus launched themselves into the water. When Angus reached for one, it zapped him, and stunned his arm for a minute. But within ten seconds, Izzy emerged, eel in hand.

"How did she do that?" Parker asked.

"She's Izzy." Trent sighed.

"Alright!" Chris said. "It's time for our final, tiebreaking round!" Chris said cheerily, after running to obtain another umbrella.

"What is it now?" Stephanie groaned. Billy sneezed again.

"A good old fashioned swimming race." Chris said innocently, trying to stifle a wide grin. It wasn't working.

When they reached the course, the campers saw why Chris was smiling. It was huge pool, about three hundred yards long. But everywhere on top were metal poles, loops, and other obstacles.

"Okay…" Chris said, ignoring the campers sending him looks that read, _"You can't be serious."_ But he was serious. "The two people going up against each other will be Trent and Duncan." He smiled. "Duh."

"Oh man…" Trent gulped.

Trent Confessional: "Not only do I hate Duncan, like, a lot, but there's no way I can beat him in a physical challenge! I'm gonna need a lot of luck to do this. And I've been really short on that lately."

Duncan Confessional: "Finally I get a chance to pound the message into that guy's head that there is _nothing_ between me and Gwen!"

"Alright kids, in the water!" Chris said enthusiastically. Trent sighed, and jumped in. Duncan smiled, which creeped Trent out a lot.

Gwen Confessional: "I may not like Trent in that way anymore, but I still don't want to see him get pounded! I had to do something."

Gwen stepped forward out of the crowd, who were waiting anxiously for it to get started.

"On my mark…get set…" Chris was about to start the race.

"Stop!" Gwen cried.

"What?!" Chris cried.

"I want to take Duncan's place!" She said.

"What?" Duncan asked.

Duncan Confessional: "What is her deal? I'll never understand that chick."

Chris Confessional: "I could have two rivals fight against each other for a girl, or I could have one of the rivals fight against the girl for the girl! Which one do you think would be better for ratings?"

"Alright!" Chris agreed. "Duncan, out." He said.

"I don't believe this." Duncan mumbled, pulling himself out.

Gwen stepped in. Trent just floated there, open mouthed.

"Alright…on your mark…go!" Chris yelled.

"Whatever happened to 'get set'?" Gwen asked.

But Trent was already swimming away towards the course, not looking at her. She swam after him.

Trent climbed a small ladder, bringing him above water. He stepped onto a platform, and went down a small slide, sending him crashing under the surface. He came back up spluttering. Gwen went through that too, but by then Trent was going through a half above, half below pipe. She sighed and went in too.

Trent came to the end, but it pointed downward, completely below the surface. He went down, and quickly started losing his breath. His head starting feeling light, so he quickly swam to the end, emerging again to the surface. He then faced a huge web of metal rings, laced together, forming a twenty foot thick wall.

Gwen surfaced right next to him, so he set off, still not making eye contact. He climbed into the rings. Progress was slower than he originally hoped. Gwen was moving through it like a snake.

A Mysterious Snake, he thought. Not a Mad Cow. Whether or not he used to be in love with her, he had to win.

He started barreling through the rings, if he couldn't get through it easily, he knocked it out of his way. Soon he was way past Gwen. He threw himself out of the wall. There was a red ribbon suspended a foot above the water a couple feet in front of him. It would be so easy.

But he looked back at Gwen, who was tangled up in the rings, caught trying to keep up with Trent's mad pace. And for the first time that season, the two made complete eye contact. But the look he gave Gwen was one that he had never given anyone before.

That one look said a lot of things. It said, _'I'm over you, so stop thinking I'm not'_, and '_You made your choice a long time ago'_. Trent turned around, and swam through the ribbon.

"Oh yeah!" The Mad Cows screamed for their third victory in a row.

"And, that means I'll be seeing the Mysterious Snakes tonight at the bonfire ceremony!" Chris declared. "Now go dry off guys. You all smell like wet cats." He walked away to go wait for the bonfire.

Gwen Confessional: "Wow, that was…cold. Did I do this to Trent?"

Trent Confessional: "I know what I did was harsh…but the truth is that I'm still not over Gwen. Should I gone to help her? But I had to stay loyal to my team! Not being loyal is what got me voted off last season. Did I do the right thing? Dude I dunno…"


End file.
